1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to billiard cues and, more particularly, to billiard cues having a tip configuration that permits quick and convenient changing of cue tips.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional billiard cue comprises a wooden shaft that tapers to a tip providing a circular end surface to which a leather cue tip pad is attached. Billiard cues exist in a variety of lengths, diameters, cue tip end surface sizes, and the like to suit different billiard games and players and billiard techniques.
Billiards, whether pertaining to games involving pocket or pocketless tables, requires precision in aligning and striking the cue ball, with the application of varying degrees of "english" often required; "english" being defined as the spinning motion imparted to the cue ball as the result of the force with which the billiard cue strikes the cue ball and the direction and location of that force relative to the center of the cue ball. Consequently, some billiard cues are fabricated to have relatively larger or smaller diameter cue tip surfaces so that cue tip pads of different diameters may be used.
Replacing or substituting one cue tip pad for another, on a particular billiard cue is often required, either due to the wearing-out or damage to the cue tip pad. However, because the conventional cue tip pad is glued or cemented to the billiard cue tip circular surface, cue tip pad replacement is neither a quick nor a convenient process. In the case of competitive billiards, a time limit is often imposed within which a billiard shot must be made. The replacement of a cue tip pad in competition, therefore, is not done except in the direst of circumstances. Heretofore, one would have to change the cue shaft entirely or substitute another cue in order to obtain a cue tip replacement or substitution. However, it would be desirable on occasion, even in competitive billiards, to change from one cue tip pad to another if there were some quick and convenient way to do it. Heretofore, such has not been the case.